El virus de la vida eterna
by roxas2key
Summary: Gum fire es un pony que llega a al pueblo de Ponyville para emprender su nueva vida, pero un virus azota a ponyville y convierte a los infectados en super-zombies. Gum tendrá que lidiarlas para salvar a Ponyville, o al menos, a lo que queda de este.
1. El nuevo inquilino

**Capítulo 1- El nuevo inquilino.**

Ponyville, si, aquella hermosa y armoniosa ciudad como todos la conocían hasta el momento, pero ahora, más apropiado le queda el nombre Ponydeath, ya sabrán porque:

Equestria se encontraba normal, los pegasos despejando el cielo, los ponis terrestres en sus labores matutinas, en los campos de manzanas de la familia Apple el trabajo no cesaba, todo era normal, lamentablemente el verbo "era" esta en pasado.

Acontecía que con la misteriosa y extraña llegada de un pony terrestre a Ponyville de nombre Gum Fire, todo cambiaría...y para siempre, no para mal, tal vez...para bien.

Gum Fire se desmontaba del tren con rumbo a Ponyville, debido al largo y cansado viaje este estiró con fuerza sus patas delanteras, respiró del puro aire de Ponyville y con maleta en cascos emprendió rumbo a una casa de un familiar lejano, el cual estaría hospedando a Gum por un tiempo, hasta que este consiguiese hogar.

*Toc* Toc* *Toc* (Gum Fire tocó la puerta).

-Hola, Primo Gum ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, no?- Saludó afectuosamente Finix, primo tercero de Gum.

-Hola primo Finix, tenía tres años y medio sin verte- Devolvió Gum el saludo a su primo.

-Pasa te ayudaré a desempacar todo- Invitó el primo de Gum.

-Por aquí, subiendo las escaleras- Agregó dicho primero mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ok Gum, esta será tu habitación, espero que sea de tu comodidad- Explicó Finix mientras le ayudaba a cargar parte de el embalaje a su primo Gum.

-Gracias Fin, yo termino de arreglar todo solo- Añadió Gum Fire.

-Ok, si necesitas algo me avisas eh- Dijo Finix abandonando la habitación.

Mientras Gum desempaca les contare sobre él: Gum Fire es un pony azul brillante con pelo rojo y de la crin del cuello azul claro, el pelaje que cubre sus casco es rojo como su cabello, y su cuttiemark consisten en un caramelo ardiente en llamas el cual se desplaza a toda velocidad como un meteorito.

Dicho pony terrestre es proveniente de las prominentes montañas del Sur, haya es un pueblo caracterizado por el gran frío sobre todo en invierno, el principal oficio es el cultivo de todo tipo de frutas, vegetales y hortalizas, Gum fue a Ponyville para conseguir una vida digamos más "apetecible y moderna".

Ya con todo listo, Gum decidió salir a explorar y conocer su nuevo pueblo...

-Vamos a ver qué grandes cosas me ofrece Ponyville- Dijo animado Gum Fire mientras salía al mundo, sin perder un segundo se dirigió a las calles de Ponyville y caminando sin rumbo, se topó con la "Gran biblioteca municipal de Ponyville"

-Gua, eso sí que es una biblioteca- Dijo Gum al ver la entrada de dicho recinto.

Pasando cerca de Gum se encontraba la humilde y estudiosa alumna de Celéstia, Twilight, la cual por la cantidad de libros que llevaba se le veía tambalear, al estar subiendo los escalones, Twilight perdió parte del Equilibrio y cayeron varios libros.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo Gum Fire amablemente y ayudándole a transportar dichos libro.

-Eh, gracias, al parecer eres nuevo por aquí- Respondió Twilight.

-Sí, soy nuevo, llegué este mismo día hace unas horas, mi nombre es Gum Fire, y vengo de las montañas del Sur- Explicó este.

-Mi nombre es Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, soy una estudiante de magia proveniente de Canterlot- Añadió esta.

-Oh, qué bien, oye y...¿Estudiar magia cuesta tanto?, pregunto por esta cantidad inmensa de libros que traes- Intervino Gum de nueva cuenta.

-Ese es mi oficio, me dedico a estudiar la magia y sus efectos, es un tarea algo tediosa pero da sus frutos- Explicó Twilight.

-Bien, ¿Me podrías contar algo sobre las utilidades de la magia?- Preguntó Gum.

-Claro, la magia sirve para muchas cosas, desde ayudarte a hacer tareas, hasta defenderte y hacer cosas poco posibles, tienes un mundo de ventajas- Explicó la pony purpura.

-Sí, ya veo que sirve de mucho- Añadió este.

-Bien Gum, te presentaré a mis amigas mañana dado que hoy tengo muchos que haceros, me encontraras con ellas mañana en el Hospital Central de Ponyville, en el cual se presentara uno de los avances médicos más modernos, te espero allá ¿Ok?- Dijo Twilight.

-Cuenta conmigo- Respondió Gum alegremente.

Twilight se puso a estudiar uno de sus libros de hechizos por lo cual Gum emprendió rumbo para seguir explorando Ponyville.

Gum con el paso del caminar pronto encontró un Museo, el cual le dio curiosidad y entró a ver.

_-Guau, cuanta historia debe tener este pueblo_- Pensó Gum Fire al ver las diversas obras de arte.

Gum se acercó a uno de los "guías" para preguntar si le podía dar un recorrido explicativo a lo cual el guía asintió.

La primera obra en visitar fue un antiguo fósil de dinosaurio.

-Este fósil, encontrado en Ponyville por el Arqueólogo HugeStome Height es uno de los cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro huesos que poseía el Autopalixaurio, este dinosaurio como puede ver en dicha foto es un dinosaurio pequeño pero robusto, su fuerza era pocas veces superable por otros depredadores.- Explicó el guía.

-En la siguiente obra encontramos este vitral en el cual lógicamente se visualiza un Sol y una Luna, este vitral muestra...

El museo tenía tantas obras que Gum Fire se quedó en el todo el día y parte de la noche lo cual ya necesitaba regresar a la casa de su primo Finix para pasar la noche, con miras a ir a la presentación de los Avances médicos modernos en el Hospital Central donde se encontraría Twilight y compañía, este fue un día muy especial y feliz para Gum, ya que comenzó con la "pata derecha frontal", dando gracias a Celéstia, el pony terrestre ya recostado en su cama, cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Este es la primera parte del Fanfic, el cual quiero dedicar a nuestro querido usuario: . El cual me pidió que desarrollara en nombre del este Fic, debido a que como último deseo antes de afrontar el suicidio debido a serio problemas familiares me dijo que él quería que lo desarrollara totalmente ya que el no podría y solo tenía ideas vagas de este Fic... Que descanse en paz... Gracias por leer y de seguro pronto actualizo.

Att: Roxas2key... Siempre serás recordado, que descanses en paz... ( 1998-2013)


	2. La Convención

**Capítulo 2- Convención en el Hospital de Ponyville.**

Gum Fire se levantó muy entusiasmado,_ -Hoy es el día Gum- _Se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba al baño para cepillarse sus dientes.

Gum, luego de cepillarse, bajó al primer piso para hacerse su desayuno y que sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Finix desayunando el cual también le había hecho el desayuno a su primo.

-Gua Finix, que diligente, gracias- Dijo Gum felizmente mientras se sentaba a la mesa y procedía a "devorar" el alimento matutino.

-¿Esta buena Gum?- Dijo Finix con algo de comida en la boca, a lo cual Gum Fire asintió.

Después de terminar de ingerir su apetitoso desayuno, Gum Fire, se dirigió de nuevo cuenta a su cuarto para terminarse de arreglar y verse "presentable" para dicho encuentro.

Gum, al finalizar su "preparación" que consistía en peinarse hasta la última hebra de cabello, ponerse su traje más formal, y con un perfume que le quito al cuarto en el que moraba cualquier posible mal olor...

Gum bajó las escaleras y antes de abrir la puerta de salida Finix dijo: -Oye Gum, a donde vas que te arreglas tanto- Dijo Finix levantando una ceja y picándole un ojo a Gum.

-Voy a una Convención en el Hospital Central de Ponyville- Respondió el pony peli-azul.

-Yyyyy...¿Cómo sabes de dicha convención ehhh?- Preguntó curioso el Primo.

-Conocí a una Pony la cual me informó de esta y me dijo que fuera ya que allí me presentaría a sus amigas- Respondió Gum.

-Jajajaj, ligando desde temprano, anda ve a tu convención- Expresó Finix.

-Ok, nos vemos primo- Dijo Gum saliendo por la puerta con rumbo a dicho hospital.

-Guau, esta convención debe ser muy famosa- Dijo Gum Fire asombrado por la cantidad de personas que asistieron.

Gum entró al edificio y lo que menos parecía por dentro era un hospital, ya que temporalmente lo habían convertido en una sala de convenciones, donde había un gran bufet, muchas decoraciones y una gran tarima con un atril.

Gum Fire se centró en divisar dicha Pony color purpura que tanto le agradó... -¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntó Gum Fire mientras miraba a su alrededor.

_-Espera, esa parece ser ella- _Dijo Gum en voz casi inaudible y mirando fijamente a su objetivo.

Gum caminó hacia dicha pony y efectivamente, era Twilight acompañada de sus amigas.

-Oh, Gum Fire ¿Verdad? **Gum asiente**, Mira te presento a mis amigas, ella es Rainbow Dash- Dijo Twi señalando a la pegaso azul.

-Ella es Rarity- Dijo Señalando a la unicornio blanca de pelo y crin morado brillante.

-Ella es Applejack- Agregó Twilight. -Un gusto Gum- Saludo cortésmente Applejack.

-Ella es Fluttershy- Presentó Twilight a la pegaso amarilla, a Gum le agradó la bella apariencia de esta pegaso que se quedó embelesado unos segundos...

-Y por ultimo y no menos importante nuestra amiga pastelera ¡Pinkie Pie!- Agregó la unicornio morada.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Un placer chicas, Twilight y yo nos conocimos ayer y me invitó a este evento, yo provengo de las lejanas Montañas del Sur- Explicó Gum.

-Señoras y señoras, la XV Convención de los Avances tecnológicos y médicos está por empezar- Dijo una pony que vestía de gala que estaba subida en la tarima y hablaba por el micrófono del atril.

-Oh, ya está a punto de empezar, pongamos atención- Sugirió Twilight.

-Por favor a todos los presentes de tomar asiento- Agregó la presentadora.

Gum Fire y compañía se sentaron uno al lado de otro.

-Nuestro Primer invitado es el Doctor experto en robótica convencional, el doctor Husley- Dijo la presentadora cediendo el atril a dicho doctor.

***Aplausos del público***

-Gracias, público presente, hoy les presentare mi nuevo y más reciente invento en robótica, es la secadora a vapor aromatizante, ( Un colaborador mostró el aparato al público, esta tenía aspecto circular con un botón al frente y) , este aparatito su función es dejar el piso totalmente limpio, descontaminado y con un olor a flores frescas del campo, este no deja el piso resbaloso y es amigable con el medio ambiente, estará en tiendas el 15 de Agosto, (suponiendo que la fecha es 10 de de Mayo)- Terminó de expresarse el doctor mientras re-cedía el atril a la presentadora.

-Bueno, ya saben, si quieren sus pisos limpios y aromáticos este aparato es lo suyo, Ahora presentamos al experto en Químicos Naturales, el doctor Fresh Sky- Volvió a intervenir la presentadora.

Fresh Sky tomo participación en el atril y dijo: -he descubierto que varios pigmentos reaccionan de una forma positiva si le añadimos oxiamocadilacto de libio, si estos se cambian se puede sintetizar una pintura más duradera, la cual puede ser usada para pintar exteriores y su resistencia al sol, la lluvia y otros factores climáticos es un 43% mayor que la convencional, gracias- Termino su presentación el doctor de Fresh.

Después varias presentaciones, algunas aburridas, otras inútiles...en fin, de todos los tipos, vino la más importante...

-Y por último, el más grande descubrimiento, lo consiguió el doctor Whooves- Agregó la presentadora.

Whooves tomó el atril... -Damas y caballeros, después de experimentar con el genoma pony he descubierto la fórmula de la juventud y de la re-vitalización, dicha fórmula revierte los efectos de la vejez y de las enfermedades aumentando el plazo de vida hasta un 700%, esta fórmula será implementada en los para los pacientes en el segundo piso de dicho hospital (todos fueron en el 2do piso debido a que el primero se utilizo para una convención)

-Bueno, este era el último descubrimiento, demos un gran aplauso para concluir esto dignamente y pronto tendrán todas estas tecnologías y novedades aplicadas a sus vidas- Dijo la presentadora.

Al final del gran aplauso la sala de disipó y todos empezaron a hablar de dichos descubrimientos.

Después de un tiempo, la sala quedó despejada, luego de esta estar despejada se hicieron los arreglos necesarios para aplicar dicha "formula" a los para los pacientes seleccionados.

Después de unas horas de charlas con las mane6 Gum Fire volvió a su "hogar" para descansar para el día siguiente.

**Mientras en el hospital...**

En una de las salas de los ponis enfermos a los cuales se aplicó esa fórmula uno de estos mientras dormía, empezó a convulsionar violentamente sin despertarse, después de dos minutos de convulsiones, el pony se detuvo y sus signos vitales eran nulos, luego de un tiempo, digamos unos cinco minutos, el pony abrió los ojos bruscamente, dicho pony era un pegaso, el cual atacó a otros de sus compañeros de cuarto, el pegaso le destrozó el cuerpo a su compañero matándolo de una vez, el pegaso infectado no se resistió a sus instintos, y su otro compañero no sabía qué rayos pasaba, este se cubrió bajo sus sabanas, y aunque quería huir, no podía debido a que tenía dos patas rotas y estaba seriamente lastimando, el pegaso infectado atacó a este matándolo al igual que su otro compañero, al rato de un tiempo, las enfermeras escucharon un topeteo fuerte en las puertas de las habitaciones de los pacientes y decidieron averiguar.

Las enfermeras al llegar y encender la luz, se veían algunos ponis, pegasos y unicornios normales, aparentemente sanos y sin deficiencias, pero con los ojos rojos brillantes, y en su boca había sangre, estos cuadrúpedos no dudaron en atacar y acecinar a las enfermeras que luego formarían parte de ellos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, aquí la 2da chapter, espero que les gusten y pronto actualizo, gracias por leer.

ATT: Roxas2key. -Dedicado a (1997-2013).


	3. Gratos Recuerdos

**Capítulo 3- Gratos recueros.**

Luego de una horas, doctores, enfermeras y los pacientes restantes estaban totalmente infectados, este tipo de virus les hacía ser caníbales y desear fervientemente la sangre de otros seres, como ya no encontraban más víctimas instintivamente decidieron abandonar dicho hospital, pero por fortuna de los inocentes habitantes este estaba cerrado, los infantados intentaron rasgar y dañar puertas y ventanas las cuales, aunque eran resistentes, terminarían cediendo, golpe tras golpe puertas y ventanas rechinaban y resquebraban.

Un infectado trató de atravesar una rejilla de uno de los conductos del aire acondicionado del hospital, al lograrlo continuó su aventura caminando por los estrechos ductos, al final del recorrido encontró el panel central de corriente eléctrica del hospital, este infectado comenzó a roer dichos alambres produciéndole una fuerte descarga, el infectado comenzó a convulsionarse hasta que terminó frito, esta falla eléctrica provocó que el hospital sufriera altos y bajos en la corriente eléctricas causando que las luces se encendieran y apagaran continuamente…

Los guardias nocturnos que tenían su recorrido por las calles de Ponyville se espantaron al ver las luces apagarse y prenderse… -Solado, crees que deberíamos entrar en dicho hospital para saber que pasa- Preguntó un soldado.

-¡No!, no quiero saberlo y menos quisiera ser parte de eso- Respondió el compañero.

-Al menos deberíamos infórmale a nuestro comandante..¿No crees?- Asumió el guardia.

-No creo, eso provocaría escándalo, ¿Y si solo es una falla eléctrica nada más? Si hacemos un informe erróneo podríamos ser despedidos- Respondió el acompañante.

-Yo quiero conservar mi trabajo, es verdad, hagamos como si nada pasara- Finalizó la conversación el otro guarida mientras se alejaban del hospital.

Al final, luego de los embates de los infectados, algunas ventanas cedieron y los pegasos pudieron escapar, aunque el virus les daba más fuerza y agilidad de lo común, este les apagaba el sentido "común" del celebro haciendo que algunos infectados nos voladores se arrojaran por la ventana quebrándose los huesos de las patas lo cuales no les impedía avanzar.

Los que estaban adentro intentaban destruir las ventanas restantes y en la puerta principal había muchos infectados intentando hacerla ceder, pero para su martirio esta estaba hecho de de vidrio de carburo de silicio y la cadena que cierra la puerta de titanio… Los que ya habían escapado (sin quebrarse las patas), se dirigían a cualquier lugar que olieran o sintieran vida, debido a que ya era de noche y no había dicha actividad los infectados no sabía a dónde ir, hasta que descubrieron el reciente olor de los guardias…

-Oye Pete, creo que nos observan- Dijo un guardia.

-Lynn deja de hacerte el miedoso, siempre tú y tus especulaciones- Dijo Pete mientras revisaban cerca de las afueras del pueblo.

-Lynn nos falta revisar por aquí- Llamó Pete a su acompañante.

-Lynn-

-¡Lynn!-

-¡¿Lynn donde estas?!-

- No me estarás jugando una broma ¿Verdad?- Dijo Pete asustado.

-Ahhfg- No puedo terminar el quejido Pete, debido a que un infectado le había mordido severamente el cuello destrozándole parte de este…

Luego de unos minutos Lynn y Pete pasaron a ser soldados, pero soldados sedientos de sangre, lo mejor que hicieron fueron alejarse del hospital, eso les otorgó treinta minutos más de vida…

Algunos ciudadanos que viven por las cercanías del hospital escucharon los agudos gritos de los infectados sedientos de sangre viva, estos indefensos ciudadanos se escondieron bajo sus sabanas, mientras a otros su sueño era tan pesado como para oír esos atemorizantes gritos, algunos, eran valientes, y prendieron una luz para tratar de ver si podían ver su origen, estos valientes por milagro de la dura y cruel vida no fueron divisados por los infectados…

**Volviendo a la habitación de Gum Fire…**

Gum Fire dormía placenteramente y un sueño invadió su mente…

_-Vamos Gum, ¡Atrápalo!- Le grito su primo Finix al lanzarle un frisbee._

_-No lo lances tan ¡Leeeejosss!- Gritó Gum mientras corría a atrapar dicho Freesbee._

_-Jajajajaja- Rió Finix al ver que Gum cayó en un charco de lodo y se embarró entero._

_-Déjame ayudarte- Se ofreció Finix mientras le extendía un pata a su primo._

_Gum le arrojó un pedazo de lodo en la cara a su primo mientras este se echaba a correr._

_-Ven aquí rufián- Reclamó Finix mientras se quitaba el lodo de la cara y se echaba a perseguir a Gum_

_-No me atraparas- Respondió el pony con cuttie mark de caramelo en llamas mientras trataba de correr aún más rápido._

_-Ya veras, solo deja que te atrape- Respondió su primo mientras lo perseguía sin cansancio._

_-Ajajajajaja, me atrapaste, ajajajaja- Reía Gum mientras su primo estaba sobre el haciéndole cosquillas_

(PD: Este fue en sueño-recuerdo que tuvo Gum Fire en sus días de niñez).

Gum Fire, muy a gusto en su cama, sonrió por el grato placer de hermosos recuerdos, al fin el y su gran primo volvieron a estar juntos, todo marchaba según lo planeado, su vida era: Casi perfecta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Aquí termina el 3er capítulo espero que les haya sido de su grato agrado, se que me tarde algo en postearlo pero ya esta, se les agradecen sus reviews… Gracias.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	4. A27

**Capítulo 4- A27**

**Volviendo con nuestros amiguitos infectados...**

Poco a poco y con el tiempo el virus volvía más poderoso a los infectados, sus cinco sentidos, tacto, gusto, vista, oído y olfato fueron incrementando, los infectados podían ya oler a los seres aún sin infectar.

Poco a poco los infectados entre los cuales figuraban pegasos, unicornios, y ponis terrestres, de estos los más favorecidos eran los pegasos dado que podían volar aunque no eran muy "coordinados" en su vuelo.

Los infectados pronto descubrieron, mediante su olfato, que su "alimento" se hallaba en ciudad adentro; la cual no estaba tan alejada, para desgracia de "los alimentos" los que pudieron oír de los ruidos producidos por los infectados, luego le hicieron caso omiso y se fueron a dormir dado que dichos infectados al oler alimentos dejaban de gritar tan fuertemente y ya no eran oídos.

Los infectados a su paso llegaron a ciudad adentro detectando que los inquilinos estaban en su hogar y tendrían que penetrar estos para poder infectar a sus víctimas.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los pegasos, algunos entraron de cabeza por la ventana sufriendo algunas rajadura por los vidrios pero a estos ni les importaba, otros se estrellaron con la puerta y luego intentaban destrozarla lo cual no fue tan fácil pero ni tan difícil; en un simple triz, tan rápido como la oscuridad invade una habitación al ser apagada la luz y ser de noche, así mismo la paz de Equestria comenzó a irse por el excusado, gritos, clamidos, chillidos y pedidos de clemencia estremecieron a Ponyville, en menos de 10 minutos de su llegada los infectados habían "reclutado" al triple de ellos.

Este, sin duda era, el comienzo del comienzo del fin, esta fórmula, el de la supuesta vida eterna, cumplía su cometido, dándole "vida y poder sobre-pony" (sobre-humano versión pony) los cuales fueron alcanzados con un precio muy alto a pagar.

Padres, hijos, esposas y madres sufrieron el mismo destino, todos los infectados eran como una gran y cruel familia, pudiendo ser la familia perfecta dado que entre ellos no habría peleas ni ninguna riña, ni la más pequeña, y todos luchaban por un solo objetivo.

Pronto la noticia se discurrió hasta los servicios de emergencia, bomberos, policías, entre otros; estos sin perder tiempo hicieron una alarma general a todo el pueblo de Ponyville.

Todo habitante fue despertado hasta del más profundo de su sueño, estos a lo mejor no sabían ni de que se trataba, pero la alarma delataba un peligro inminente y actual, todos corrían como locos por las calles para saber que pasa, hasta que muchos vieron "la muerte andante" un ejército galopante de infectados, con un solo propósito, infectar a cada ser de este mundo.

Todos al enterarse de lo porvenir corrían desesperadamente, muchos eran atropellados por otros habitantes, otros trataban de combatir sin éxito alguno contra los infectados, los que eran pegasos volaban hacia Cloudsdale para buscar un refugio aparentemente a salvo.

Las FAP (no es fap del meme...mal pensados, -Fuerzas Armadas Pony-) asistieron a Ponyville a enfrentar tales infectados tan rápido llegó dicha noticia a la lujosa y prospera ciudad de Canterlot.

La escena antes de la llegada de la brigada FAP (Sé que suena gracioso pero bueno) era espantosa dado que habían muchos policías y niños que habían sucumbido al virus y pasaban a ser parte de los infectados.

-Comandante Borisov procedemos a ejecutar la táctica A27- Dijo en voz fuerte y autoritaria el General Hilton Spirs.

-General...pero eso es solo para emergencias muy graves- Opinó Borisov.

-Y que cree que es esto..¿Una novela?- Dijo sarcásticamente Spirs mientras la oleada de infectados avanzaba.

-No señor, disculpe señor, táctica A27 en marcha- Expresó el Comandante mientras mandaba a sus inferiores a ejecutar dicha táctica que consistía eliminar todo objeto de alto peligro.

-¡Funciona, funciona!- dijo una artillero al ver que los infectados caían como moscas por sus disparos de armas automáticas.

-¡No funciona, no funciona!- Dijo otro artillero al ver como los infectados caídos se reincorporaban y se ponían a las andadas, dicho artillero quiso escapar de las líneas de batalla pero su vida fue cegada por un comandante que dijo antes de degollarlo -Si quieres salir de aquí, primero lo harás sin vida...¡COBARDE!-

Las Fuerzas Armadas Pony cada vez más y más fueron retrocediendo ante el indetenible avance de los infectados… ¡Señor permiso para usar granadas!- Dijo un comandante para pedir dicho permiso de uso a su general mayor.

-Permiso concedido comandante- Autorizó el general.

Estos defensores de Equestria comenzaron a granadear (del verbo tirar granadas) a los infectados los cuales se veían mermados por esa arma explosiva; pero estos tenían la ventaja de crecer cada vez más y más en número. La escala era de 4:1 a favor de los infectados…

-Señor pidamos refuerzos- Solicitó uno de los artilleros. –¡Muy tarde solado…táctica SQP (Sálvese quien pueda) en emprendimiento!- Grito el general de brigada y todos emprendieron la dura retirada debido a que los refuerzos no estarían a tiempo.

Ya con la brigada FAP retirada los infectados pudieron hacer más caos y propagar la infección la cual ay se salía de control

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí el capítulo prometido de "El virus de la vida eterna"…Espero que les haya gustado; sus reviews se aprecian y se toman en cuenta gracias…Tratare de actualizar pronto; Gracias por leer.

ATT: Roxas2key


End file.
